Inocentemente Culpable
by leeila
Summary: Harry esta atravesando un duro momento. Sus amigos lo apoyan, pero hay quienes no. Cierto vídeo llegara a Hogwarts para dar vuelta la vida de algunas personas y sobre todo para hacer feliz a mas de uno


aclaración antes de empezar a leer: la historia se desarrolla en el quinto año de harry potter. lo que esta en letra normal, es lo que sucede en ese año, lo demas pertenece al futuro. disfruten!

* * *

- No entiendo porqué nos están reuniendo en el comedor nuevamente – decía Ron refunfuñando. Se habían levantado temprano para hacer un trabajo que le había dejado la bruja de Umbridge y estaba cansado. Ya quería irse a dormir, claro que después de cenar. Pero sabía que en esos momentos, en vez de tener que buscar un lugar para sentarse en el gran salón, podría estar recostado en el sillón de la sala común descansando. Hermione enrollo los ojos

- Ron, podrías dejar de quejarte alguna vez en tu vida – se quejo – Si nos llamaron para reunirnos acá debe ser por algo importante. Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo

- Bueno, tampoco era para que te pongas así

- Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera – le respondió cortante. El que enrollo sus ojos esta vez fue Harry. Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de las continuas peleas entre sus dos amigos. Ya estaban sentados los tres en la mesa y ese par seguía discutiendo

- A mi me gustaría saber si alguna vez en la vida se dejaran de peleas

- Nosotros no peleamos – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

- No. Discuten, que para el caso es lo mismo

- Tampoco discutimos. Solo estamos realizando un intercambio de ideas, nada más – Hermione le quito importancia al asunto

- Bueno, me encantaría que, hagan lo que hagan, dejaran de hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando estoy yo presente

Los tres se callaron. En el Gran Comedor había un gran bullicio. Todos se preguntaban para qué los habían citado ahí. Lo único que sabían era que el director los había llamado para realizar un anuncio, pero ninguno sabía de qué se trataba. La mesa que pertenecía a Gryffindor ya estaba toda ocupada, solo faltaba que llegaran algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff que estaban en una clase. Hermione se había puesto a hablar con Ginny, quien estaba frente a ella. Harry, se había sentado al lado de Ron, quien a su vez estaba junto a Hermione. Neville, que estaba al lado de Ginny leía un libro mientras escuchaba la conversación entre las dos chicas. Harry quiso hablarle, pero estaba muy lejos, así que prefirió esperar en silencio a que el director comenzara a hablar. Ron cabeceaba y Harry tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba inclinando mucho hacia su lado y lo acomodo para que Ron apoyara su frente sobre la mesa. Se rio de su amigo y percibió que alguien lo estaba mirando. Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw cierta oriental lo miraba ininterrumpidamente. Se puso nervioso repentinamente. Después de la desastrosa cita que habían tenido, ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a hablarse, por lo tanto a Harry nunca le quedo bien en claro que tipo de relación era la que tenían. Sabía que no era su novia y en cierto modo dudaba que algún día llegara a serlo. Pero simplemente le incomodaba la situación, a tal extremo que disimuladamente fingió estar viendo hacia otra dirección y luego volvió a enfocar su vista a su mesa y a sus amigos. Inmediatamente se encontró con unos dulces ojos chocolate que voltearon rápidamente hacia otro lado. Sorprendido por la actitud de la chica y resignado a comprender el universo femenino se dedico a molestar a su amigo. Después de un tiempo y de un par de retos por parte de Hermione para con sus dos amigos, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y llamo la atención de todos

- Alumnos y alumnas, gracias por venir. Imagino que deben preguntarse porque están aquí – los murmullos en el salón confirmaron el cuestionamiento que el profesor había mencionado – Silencio por favor – todos callaron – Bien, ahora me gustaría contarles que está sucediendo. Me he dado cuenta de que muchos de ustedes han tomado una postura determinante frente a las ultimas noticias emitidas por el diario El Profeta acerca de uno de sus compañeros, aquí presente, Harry Potter – el profesor alzo su mano señalando al joven al que todo el Gran Salón estaba mirando en esos momentos. Harry, por su parte se sentía cohibido ante todas aquellas miradas, algunas de apoyo y otras de repulsión. Agacho su cabeza con la esperanza de que la tierra le hiciera un favor y se lo tragara – Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que no se pretende reclamar nada a nadie, ni mucho menos, obligarlos a cambiar su postura – retomo el director – pero si me gustaría que puedan ver más allá de lo que en realidad se ve

Los presentes se miraron interrogantes entre sí y los murmullos comenzaron a sonar nuevamente en el Gran Salón. Harry además de sentirse sumamente incomodo, se estaba preguntando qué rayos quería decir el director y sobre todo, qué demonios tenía que ver él en todo eso. Voltio a ver a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo acompañaba en sus pensamientos. Ambos levantaron sus hombros y volvieron a prestar atención al director que en esos momentos se había hecho a un lado y ahora, una gran pantalla ocupaba toda la zona en donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores. Ante esto, los alumnos exclamaron por la sorpresa y la incertidumbre. Se produjo un largo silencio y una imagen comenzó a deslumbrarse en la gran pantalla

_- Te odio. No quiero verte nunca más en la vida – cerró la puerta de un portazo y volvió a gritar furiosamente - Te odio – Volteo y se apoyo sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Poso sus manos sobre su vientre de ya seis meses de embarazo. Sus familiares, que se encontraban en la sala de la casa, la miraron desconcertados. Viéndola en eso momento, Ginny parecía una desquiciada y se preguntaron qué habría pasado para que la joven se pusiera así_

- No puedo creerlo – Ginny se tapaba la boca ante la sorpresa – Soy yo ¡Y estoy embarazada!

- Si, lo sé, ¡es increíble! – decía Hermione igual de sorprendida – Pero se nota que ya eres más grande. Y mira, nosotros también estamos ahí – agregó haciendo referencia a Ron y ella misma

- Mira Hermione, parece que tu también estas embarazada – todos miraron atentamente la pantalla ante el comentario de Neville

- Es verdad – exclamó contenta. Su pansa, a diferencia de Ginny, apenas se notaba. Hermione no pudo ocultar su felicidad mientras que Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto. No por envidia u odio, sino por la angustia que sintió cuando imagino a Hermione casada y feliz con otro hombre

- ¿A qué vendrá todo esto? – preguntó Harry confundido por la escena. Se notaba que esa era La Madriguera, y que la mayoría de las personas presentes en la casa eran Weasley, a excepción de Hermione, lo cual no se le hizo raro ya que él junto a su amiga, solían ser los únicos no pelirrojos en aquella casa. Pero esta vez, por el panorama que había visto, él no estaba incluido en la escena. Y solo le quedo pensar en el futuro de los Weasley, pero sin él incluido

- Desconozco. Tal vez se trata del futuro – opino Hermione usando la palabra futuro para intentar confirmar lo que todos pensaban en ese momento. Significara lo que significara ese momento, claramente se trataba de un futuro

- Ginny – la llamo su hermano no queriendo mantener sus pensamientos en Hermione con otro hombre – Pareces una loca

- ¿A quién le estarás gritando Ginny? – preguntó Hermione intrigada. Ginny solo levanto sus hombros y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla

_- Hija, tesoro ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Molly preocupada _

_- Nada. Absolutamente nada – dijo quitándole importancia _

_- Pero ¿por qué estas gritando? _

_- ¡Yo no estoy gritando! – dijo gritando _

_- No, claro que no. Pero no te agites demasiado que te puede hacer mal. En tu estado no estás en condiciones para... _

_- Por favor, les pido que no me molesten – agregó mientras se adentraba en la sala y se acomodaba la ropa – Y también, quiero que quede bien en claro, que no quiero ver a ese individuo en esta casa – señalo hacia la puerta _

_- Pero, ¿qué paso Ginny?_

_- Ginny por favor, déjame entrar – se escuchaba que decía alguien desde atrás de la puerta_

_- ¡No! – gritó enfurecida _

_- Mira Ginevra, no me hagas enojar más de lo que ya estoy. Abre la maldita puerta de una vez y déjame pasar – se escuchaban golpes y forcejeos con el picaporte, pero aun así, para quien estaba afuera era imposible abrir esa gran puerta _

_Las personas que habitaban la casa se miraban entre sí preguntándose que podían hacer. Arthur fue quien se decidió y pese a las exigencias de su hija, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar al ser que se encontraba del otro lado_

_- Gracias – Harry Potter apareció por el umbral de la puerta, acomodándose la camisa y revolviéndose el pelo _

- Harry, eres tu – dijo Ron sorprendido y señalando la pantalla

- No puedo creerlo – Harry tenía la boca abierta. Por suerte él en realidad si estaba en la escena, solo que del otro lado de la puerta mientras que Ginny le estaba gritando y lo odiaba. Un minuto _¿Por qué Ginny le gritaba y le decía que lo odiaba? _

- Ginny, ¿Por qué odias a Harry? – pregunto su hermano tan extrañado como el resto de las personas y haciendo aquella pregunta que estaba por formular su amigo

- No tengo la menor idea

_- Dije que no quería que entre – exclamó enfadada Ginny mirando a su padre _

_- Lo siento tesoro, pero sea cual sea el problema que tienes con Harry, creo que ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para resolverlo como una mujer adulta _

_- Y futura madre – agregó su madre en total apoyo de su marido. Ginny solo los fulmino con la mirada y luego poso su vista en Harry. Este se sintió un poco intimidado pero fingió de la mejor manera que pudo su temor ante aquella mujer _

_- Se puede saber qué es lo que demonios te ocurre – preguntó Harry exasperado _

_- No puedo creerlo. Todavía tienes la cara dures de preguntarlo _

_- Si lo pregunto es porque en verdad no tengo la menor idea de porque de un momento a otro te has vuelto completamente loca _

_- ¿Me estas llamando loca?_

_- Si – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, pero luego de observar la mirada de advertencia de Ron y Hermione se percato de su pequeño error - No – se corrigió de inmediato y ante la mirada asesina de ella aclaró elevando su voz – Mira, yo no te hice nada así que no entiendo porque... _

_- Me gritas, me llamas loca y encima no eres capaz de asumir la culpa y hacerte responsable _

_- ¿Responsable de qué? _

_- Tú eres el único culpable, ¡y ni se te ocurra lavarte las manos porque juro que te matare!_

_- Y se puede saber sobre qué tengo que asumir la culpa _

_Ginny de la impotencia agarro un adorno y se lo revoleo. Acto seguido, siguió tomando todo lo que encontraba en su camino y lo arrojaba sin pudor _

_- ¡Te odio! Todo esto es tu culpa – seguía revoleando cosas sin cambiar el blanco y Harry apenas y lograba esquivarlas _

_- Pero ¿se puede saber que hice yo? _

_- Esto – dejo de arrojar objetos para señalar su vientre – El que este embarazada es tu maldita culpa _

Todos en el salón voltearon atónitos sus miradas hacia los dos protagonistas de la discusión. Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban rojos de la vergüenza. Ginevra Weasley estaba esperando, nada más ni nada menos, que un hijo de Harry Potter. Nadie podía creerlo, y mucho menos el mejor amigo de este ultimo. Los tonos que estaba adquiriendo la cara de Ron no eran muy buena señal para su hermana y su "ex" mejor amigo

- ¿Embarazaste a mi hermanita? – soltó enfurecido y con un destello asesino en sus ojos mientras que miraba sínicamente a Harry. Este solo atino a sacudir sus manos intentando negar todo pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Ginny lo miraba impresionada por la reciente noticia _"Harry y yo tendremos un hijo en el futuro, eso quiere decir que estaremos junto"_ pensó sin poder reprimir una tímida sonrisa. Pero lo extraño es que ella lo estaba acusando de estar embarazada. _"¿Será que Harry y yo estuvimos juntos y quede embarazada? ¿Entonces solo fue un error?" _volvió a pensar Ginny tristemente. En ese instante Harry la miro y creyó ver un destello de desilusión en su mirada. Sin saber por qué, verla así lo hizo sentir peor que los crucios que le había realizado Voldemort el año anterior en el cementerio. Hermione se percato de la angustia de sus dos amigos y tosió para llamar su atención y así indicarles que vuelvan a mirar hacia la pantalla. Mientras tanto, había tomado de la mano a Ron por temor a que su amigo se descontrolo

_- Bueno, déjame decirte que tú no te quejaste mucho cuando... – tuvo que dejar de hablar para esquivar otro proyectil _

_- ¡Desubicado! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? _

- ¡Eso! ¿Cómo te atreves? – Ron ya se había puesto de pie, indignado porque su mejor amigo había embarazado a su hermana y lo peor era que no quería reconocerlo

- Ron, tranquilízate, no sabemos qué es lo que está pasando – intentó persuadirlo Hermione jalándole del brazo

- Es verdad hermanito, todavía no es momento de matar a nadie, tan solo esperemos a llegar a la sala común para descuartizarlo por degenerado y traidor – sentencio Fred que estaba tan enojado como sus otros dos hermanos. Harry trago en seco imaginándose lo que se le venia

- Nada pasara porque Harry no hizo nada – aclaro Ginny enfrentándose a sus hermanos

- Si, aquel traidor AUN no ha hecho nada

- Quieren calmarse y por favor, terminemos de ver el video. Tal vez no todo es lo que parece

- Por el bien de cierto individuo, esperemos que así sea

_- Ginny, por favor, tranquilízate, ya te dijimos que no te hará bien. Siéntate que te preparare una torta, de esas que a vos tanto te gustan – su madre solo intentaba alivianar la situación, pero nunca imagino que por su comentario su hija se pondría aun mas histérica de lo que estaba _

_- No me la paso comiendo ¿saben?_

_- No, claro que no, nadie está diciendo eso – intentó remediarlo _

_- Mi amor, por favor, hablemos. Dime qué te pasa _

- ¿Mi amor? – pregunto Cho disgustada. Ginny por el contrario se sintió volar por las nubes. Aquel "mi amor", tan simple, pero tan profundo, fue todo para ella. Solo le quedo sonreír mientras que exhalaba un suspiro de alivio

- Vieron que estaban siendo injustos con Harry – agregó Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que miraba acusadoramente a los chicos Weasley

- ¿Injustos? Sea su amor o no, este se le tiro a mi hermanita – bramó Ron

- Ron, yo... – Harry no sabía que decir. Sentía que todo lo que pudiera pronunciar sería usado en su contra y completaría su sentencia de muerte

- Descuida Harry – hablo Ginny – No hace falta que aclares nada. Ron no tiene porque meterse en esto y mucho menos hay que darle una explicación

- ¿Como que no me merezco una explicación? – exclamó Ron - ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta de que se trata de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo? – sin embargo nadie le hizo caso, si no que volvieron a poner atención en la escena que continuaba

_- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? Que por tú culpa yo estoy así y ahora tendré que sufrir horrores. Porque no solo tendré que parir a un bebe, si no que son dos. DOS. ¿Acaso eres consciente de lo mucho que sufriré? _

- ¿Dos? – dijeron todos en el Gran Comedor

- Vaya Potter -dijo Malfoy para molestarlo – tu siempre queriendo sobresalir del resto

- Tú cállate – gritaron los gemelos y Harry se sintió agradecido y aliviado al saber que ese par había dejado de pensar en matarlo

_- Ginny – irrumpió Hermione sorprendida - ¿todo esto es por eso? – al ver a su amiga asentir solo le quedo largar una suave carcajada y acercarse hasta a ella para abrazarla - Amiga, tranquila, yo se que el momento del parto genera un poco de pánico, pero todo estará bien. Dentro de poco tendremos a nuestros hijos en nuestros brazos y seremos las medres más felices de mundo. Será algo maravilloso _

_- Si, tu solo lo dices porque tendrás que parir a un solo bebe – se separo - Pero de todos modos, ya verás que te podrás así cuando tengas que ir al curso de preparto y te encuentres con que el lema del lugar es "te saldrá una sandia por el agujero del tamaño de un cacahuate"_

_- ¿Qué? – el sobresalto de Hermione fue superior al de todos en la sala. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron _

_- Ginny, ¿cómo dices algo así? – la retó su madre al ver el cambio de estado de Hermione _

_- Digo la verdad, y todo es tu maldita culpa – volvió a señalar a Harry que seguía protegiéndose detrás de una silla _

_- Ginny, creo que lo estas exagerando un poco – su hermano había salido a defender a su amigo y a tratar de alivianar la tensión del ambiente, pero solo recibió una fuerte mirada de desprecio por la menor de los Weasley. Había visto muchas veces enojada a Ginny, y muchas de ellas habían sido por su culpa, pero nunca se imagino que llegaría a conocer aquel lado tan oscuro de su pequeña hermana. Trago en seco y cuando creyó que recibiría el mismo trato que su cuñado una voz llamo la atención de todos _

_- Por Dios, tiene razón. Voy a morir – Hermione seguía igual de estupefacta y tenía las manos tapando su boca a causa de la conmoción_

_- No cielo, no es verdad – aclaró Molly, pero pese al intento de calmar a la chica, Hermione no tuvo mejor idea que seguir a su amiga y tomar un portarretratos que había apoyado en una estantería y arrojárselo a Harry. Y así hizo con todo lo que encontró al alcance de su mano. Harry, que por un momento había estado a salvo de los objetos arrojados por su mujer, ahora se vio obligado a volver a cubrirse de los embistes de su mejor amiga. Los señores y hermanos Weasley estaban tan sorprendidos por el repentino accionar de la castaña que no podían ni siquiera intentar detenerla. Pero Ginny, ya un poco más calmada y para desgracia de Harry, decidió darle una mano a su amiga. Ambas chicas arrojaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, sin importar lo que era, al azabache que apenas y lograba esquivar los objetos. Nadie podía moverse y Harry ya estaba un poco cansado de la situación, así que dándose cuenta de que él no tenía nada que ver, o por lo menos en cuanto a su amiga, decidió defenderse exclamando:_

_- ¿Por qué te la agarras conmigo si yo no te embarace? Agárratelas con tus querido maridito_

_En ese preciso instante las chicas se detuvieron para mirarse. Ante lo mencionado por Harry, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón y que el blanco de su furia no debía ser su amigo. Automáticamente giro para enfrentar a Ron, con sus ojos destilando una inmensa furia y angustia, y a este solo le quedo palidecer _

- Ron, ¿tú eres el padre del hijo que espera Hermione? – preguntó Ginny conteniendo la risa

- ¿Yo?

_- Gracias amigo – dijo irónicamente y entre dientes sabiendo lo que se venía y queriendo matar a su mejor amigo por mandarlo al frente_

- Si – exclamo Harry contento por sus dos mejores amigos

- Hipócrita, y luego le reclamas a Harry por embarazarme – le recrimino su hermana

- Yo... – Ron ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Él seria el padre de ese bebe que Hermione tendría. Y Hermione no estaba muy distinta de Ron. Tenía la cabeza gacha e intentaba ocultar la luminosa sonrisa que le hubiese gustado mostrarle a todo el mundo. Finalmente, lo que tanto quería se haría realidad, aunque sea en el futuro. Ella y Ron estarían juntos

- Ginny, pasa que Ron estaba molesto porque se trataba de su mejor amigo y su hermana – explico Neville al ver que Ron no era capaz de defenderse

- Como si Hermione no fuese una hermana para Harry – sonrió guiñándole un ojo a este último

_Vio que su mujer levantaba un vaso que tenía en la mano, que en realidad iba a ser dirigido hacia Harry, pero ella ya había cambiado su blanco y sabia que inevitablemente iba a llegar hasta él - No Hermione – exclamó estirando sus brazos para cubrirse e intentando evitar el futuro impacto - Escucha, Ginny está exagerando, ella no..._

_- No, ella tiene razón, las que sufrimos somos nosotras _

_- No, claro que no. Aunque no lo parezca nosotros también estamos ahí. No voy a negarte que ustedes son las que deben soportar el dolor pero... – todos en la sala voltearon su mirada asesina hacia al pelirrojo, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba diciendo. Harry que por un momento creyó que su amigo solucionaría todo, pensó que lo mejor ahora seria arrojarle algo él para que se callara. Hermione no parecía tan distante de la idea de su amigo porque elevo mas el vaso para arrojarlo - No espera, déjame terminar – volvió a atajarse el pelirrojo – No puedo prometerte que no dolerá, porque eso seguramente sería mentir y yo no voy a hacerlo – su voz era tranquila y clara y las dos mujeres escuchaban atentamente – Pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que yo no voy a abandonarte en ningún momento, y voy a estar contigo para lo que necesites y si quieres que te de mi mano para apretarla bien fuerte, yo voy a brindártela. Porque lo que más deseo en este mundo es compartir ese maravilloso momento contigo. Vamos a ser padres y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo, y eso nunca voy a dejar de agradecértelo, por eso voy a ayudarte y aunque no puedas compartir tu dolor conmigo, yo quiero compartir todas las cosas grandiosas que puede tener un parto – ante sus dulces palabras Hermione había puesto el vaso sobre la mesa y soltaba pequeños sollozos enternecedores – Te amo, y lo único que puede traer ese bebe a nuestras vidas es mas felicidad de la que ya hay_

Ante la hermosa escena que se estaba viendo todos en el comedor exclamaron un enternecido "ahhhh". Los protagonistas estaban bordo y apenas y podían respirar. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se moría de la ternura al saber que en un futuro Ronald seria así con ella. Tomo valor y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos. Ron apenas y podía mantener su vista fija en ella, pero se tranquilizo al ver una sonrisa sobresalir de los labios de Hermione

_- Te amo – se acerco hasta su marido y lo abrazo - Gracias por apoyarme y prometo no ponerme loca nuevamente. Tienes razón, lo único que puede traer esto es amor y alegría. Supongo que si tu madre pudo sobrevivir a seis partos, yo podre con este también – le dio un tierno y sutil beso y volvió a perderse en su abrazo _

- Mas tiernos no pueden ser – exclamó una emocionada Luna y todos asintieron por su comentario

_- Exacto, y ya verás como al final de todo no duele tanto como dicen _

_- Mentira, dolerá como la mierda – balbució Ginny indignada y se sentó a llorar en una silla bajo la mirada de todas las personas de la casa_

_- No, cielo, no llores - suplicó Harry bajándose del sillón y acercándose hasta ella, por supuesto precavidamente, para abrazarla _

_- No puedo. Lloro todo el tiempo, y cuando no lloro, como, y cuando no como, vómito y cuando no vómito, me mareo y cuando..._

_- Amor, dejaste de tener esos síntomas hace meses _

_- Bueno, pero igual. Me cuesta moverme, a veces se me dificulta respirar, se me hinchan los pies y... - volvió a llorar y más fuerte que antes _

_- No, mi amor... - le acaricio con su mano la mejilla, para poder borrar todo rastro de lágrimas _

_- ¿Ves? - tomo un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo para poder sonarse la nariz. Harry la miraba para comérsela. A besos, claro. Es que era tan encantadora cuando hacia esos pucheros y parecía a una niña de cinco años. Cuando acabo de sonarse la nariz, tiro el pañuelo al piso y él volvió a acariciarla dulcemente, muerto de la ternura - Yo no soy así. Me odio. Te odio - y le alejo la mano _

_- Amor, mira - le beso las manos - Te juro que si yo pudiera inventar una máquina que haga que todo tu dolor se traspase a mí y sea yo quien lo padezca, lo haría_

_- Lo sé - sus manos entrelazadas jugaban entre sí _

_- Pero lamentablemente no puedo_

_- Si, tendríamos que haberlo pensado antes así te dábamos más tiempo _

_- Si – rio -es verdad. Pero ahora hay que pensar en que vos vas a tener a nuestro hijos - puso ambas manos sobre su vientre y ella sonrió complacida ante el dulce tacto - y yo voy a estar ahí, en la sala de parto, ayudando en lo que pueda y me mantendré a tu lado para lo que vos me necesites _

_- Si, tienes razón. Disculpa lo de recién - se acomodo mejor en la silla y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Su marido sonrió aliviado, por lo menor por esta vez pudo salir con vida. Sabía que, frente a los arranques de su mujer, en un futuro no muy lejano volvería a enfrentarse a una situación igual o peor que esa - Aunque... Tal vez no exista ninguna máquina, pero puede que un hechizo... _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Si, es decir, no existe una máquina, pero tenemos la ventaja de que somos magos y... _

_- Ginny, no conozco ningún hechizo para algo así y tampoco creo que exista _

_- No, ya sé, yo tampoco conozco ninguno _

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Bueno, ya que no hay ningún hechizo, yo había pensado en alguna maldición imperdonable, tal vez - él se alejo rápidamente - No lo sé _

- ¿Qué? – soltó asustado Harry. Todos en el comedor comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de preocupación del azabache. Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros y contuvo la risa lo más que pudo

- Creo que no hará falta que le hagamos nada a Harry – comento Fred

- Si, es verdad – continuo George – Por lo visto nuestra hermanita ya sabrá encargarse de él

_- No, no puedo creerlo. ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca! - se había puesto de pie y ante la loca idea de su mujer, se había revuelto el cabello y se movía de un lado al otro _

_- ¿Yo loca? - ella también se puso de pie y agito los brazos indignadamente - Claro, yo tengo que sufrir el traer a dos criaturas al mundo, pero el señorito no es capaz de soportar uno o dos crucios _

_- ¿Acaso estas escuchando lo que dices?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, solo que no le presto atención – y se cruzo de brazos indignada por la actitud de su marido. Mientras tanto Harry intentaba contenerse para no matarla ahí mismo. Entendía que el parto sería algo doloroso y que causaba temor, pero le era inconcebible la idea de su propia tortura. Respiro varias veces antes de retomar la palabra _

_- Cielo, mírame – suplico con voz calma y apaciguadora. Ginny levanto apenas la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para conformar a Harry, quien se acerco, la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que Ginny no parpadeaba para poder verlos constantemente. La conexión que había entre ellos era algo inigualable. Hace años que se entendían perfectamente y con una sola mirada o un solo roce se decían más cosas que con sus simples palabras. Y Harry lo sabia más que nadie, solo que esta vez prefirió hacerse entender aun mejor con su mujer - ¿Acaso sabes que eres lo más lindo que vi en mi vida? – pregunto haciendo su famosa sonrisa compradora, o por lo menos así era como le decía Ginny. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse por la pregunta, sintiéndose así, tan vulnerable como cuando era apenas una niña de once años. Él lo noto y siguió diciendo - ¿Y alguna vez te dije que aunque grites y te pongas como loca, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla? – esta vez Ginny chasqueo la lengua – ¡No es mentira! – exclamó Harry al ver la cara de suspicacia que tenía su mujer – Sin embarazo eres divina y embarazada eres pura luz ¿Y sabes por qué? – ella negó con la cabeza – Porque tú eres una persona encantadora y llena de vida, y ahora que estamos esperando a nuestros hijos, tu alegría y tu esencia están más vivas que nunca. Irradias felicidad y para mí eso es todo lo que necesito. Porque si para tenerte hoy así, conmigo, haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo tuviese que volver a pasar por Voldemort y todo aquello, lo haría – Ginny arrugo la nariz intentando contener las lagrimas que asomaban por sus castaños ojos - Pero sabes que es más importante aun – termino de decir Harry mientras que le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos. Ella volvió a negar - "Ni el pasado existe, ni el futuro. Todo es presente" _(1). _Y mi presente hoy es estar aquí contigo. Y cuando llegue aquel tan anhelado día, veremos qué hacer. Porque Ron tiene razón en algo, no puedo asegurarte si dolerá o no, o si es difícil. Lo que si se es que lo único que puede traer un hijo es felicidad; e imagínate cuanta felicidad tendremos si son dos –ambos sonrieron ante este último comentario. Ginny ya no ocultaba sus lagrimas, pero estas eran lagrimas de alegría, porque sabía que por mucho miedo que sintiera, la felicidad que le brindaban su marido y sus dos futuros hijos, era inigualable. Él la abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar sumida en el encanto que le producía aquel hombre al que amaba con locura desde que podía recordar. Se separaron levemente y se quedaron mirando – Te amo – y se acerco hasta sus labios para darle un beso que logro borrar todo recuerdo y pensamiento de la feliz pareja _

_- Yo te amo mas – respondió ella radiante al separarse de su marido. Entendió que no necesitaba más que permanecer a su lado y ser feliz haciéndolo feliz a él también _

En el gran comedor todos estaban conmovidos por las palabras de Harry. Hasta él estaba sorprendido por la soltura con la que había expresado sus sentimientos. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando noto la mirada de su futura pelirroja. Su fututo. Era extraño pensar que el en realidad si tendría un futuro, junto a las personas que amaba. Entonces la miro, más radiante que nunca y entendió porque su futuro él se entendía tan bien con ella y se dejaba llevar ciegamente a la gloria absoluta. Se sonrieron y luego volvieron a mirar hacia la pantalla, la cual estaba comenzando a desvanecerse lentamente, mostrando como última imagen a una familia maravillosa. _"Mi familia"_ pensó Harry emocionado. En el comedor se comenzaron a oír leves susurros nuevamente y el director se posiciono en el mismo lugar que minutos antes había ocupado, para poder dirigirse hacia los alumnos

- Bueno, esperamos que este video les haya servido para poder entender que a veces las personas, cualquiera sea, podemos equivocarnos y culpar a otros por cosas que no les corresponden. Acusar a alguien por algo que es injusto, no solo lastima al acusado si no que también nos hace mal a nosotros mismos, sobre todos si esa persona es tan importante para nosotros. Hacerse cargo de las cosas y entender que muchas veces acusamos sin fijarnos que daño podemos ocasionar, ese es el mensaje que queremos que les quede grabado para siempre. Preferimos mostrar algo que dentro de todo es cómico. Sin embargo, no por eso, deja de resaltar el tan famoso error en el que todos caemos. Muchas gracias por asistir a la reunión y ya no les quitaremos mas el tiempo, pueden regresar a sus cuartos – Dumbledore se dio vuelta y sonriendo abandono el gran comedor, dejándole paso a los profesores encargados de las casas para que retiren a sus alumnos

* * *

(1) Frase de Gonzalo Torrente

hola! tanto tiempo.. la verdad es que empece la facu y estoy a full. en un rato voy a rendir un final, pero no me quería ir sin subir este capitulo (aclaro que habrá una segunda parte para que sepan las repercusiones de los personajes)

espero que les haya gustado, yo por mi parte quede bastante conforme. si existe algún error, pido disculpas! kiajajja

dejen sus comentarios, y espero actualizar antes del lunes

besos!


End file.
